


our song

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This is so stupid lmao, remus and patton are mentioned like twice i think, roman's a gay disaster, uhh some cursing?, virgil loves him tho so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: roman tries to confess his love to virgil... it doesn't go as well as he'd hoped.comic this was based off of: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKPKB_rMyTK/
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	our song

Roman gulped nervously as he stood outside of Virgil's house, Remus and Patton hiding in the bushes behind him. He planned on finally confessing to him tonight- but he wasn't good with words, so he was going to play him a song to tell him how he felt. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, startled to silence as a hushed voice came from behind him; 

  
"You got this, kiddo!" Oh. That was Patton.  
  
"Yeah! Just play the song for him and get that ass, you can do it! Wooo!" And that was Remus. 

Roman quickly turned around and shot a playful glare at the two. "Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it, okay? Just let me do it!" He turned back towards Virgil's house and sighed heavily.

"Hey! Virgil!!" He called out to the upstairs window, which he knew was Virgil's room.  
  
The emo opened the window less than a minute later, looking outside in confusion. "Roman?? Is that you?"   
  
What the hell was this idiot doing in his backyard? It was almost midnight.  
  
"Yeah, it's me!"

Roman gulped nervously before pulling out his phone. "I-I know I'm not very good with words. So please.. just listen to this. Th-this is how I feel about you!" He pressed play on the song, expecting it to play, when-

_"Want a break from the ads? Watch this short video to recieve 30 minutes of ad-free music!"_

Everyone froze, and Roman's cheeks flushed bright red.   
  
"NNNNNNOOOOO HOLD ON! That's not the-" Roman frantically tried to change it to the song, but the ad kept playing.  
  
 _"With Spotify Premium-"  
  
_ "Wait, wait, I got this-"  
  
 _"-play anywhere, anytime!"_

"OHMYGOD-"  
  
Virgil rested his cheek against his hand as he watched Roman fondly from the window.

"I just have to- oh fuck, oh shit-"

_"-you can try Premium free for 30 days!"_

"Virgil, I'm so sorry. Give me a second-"

_"Ready to make the move? Tap the banner-"_

"SHUT UP!!"

Roman whipped back around to the men hiding in the bushes. "Patton, you were supposed to make sure we had Premium!"  
  
Patton just stared at his friend while Remus was laughing his ass off. "Oh... I was?"

\---

A few months later, Virgil and Roman had finally started dating- after Roman finally confessed the right way.

They were currently dancing along to music in Virgil's room together (Roman made him, of course) when the song suddenly stopped.

_"With Spotify Premium, you can save your favorite songs-"_

"Roman, listen! It's our song!"


End file.
